Numerous arrangement are known for the partially mechanized processes of hauling in and untwisting leaders, straightening out and separating hooks and storing hooks and lines.
Existing arrangements, with respect to partially or fully mechanized storage technologies, may be divided into three groups according to their basic storage type:
(1) Horizontal bars, arranged sufficiently high, in which the hooks are lined up in order with freely dangling leader. The main line remaining on the leaders forms loops shoved together fanwise, which like wise dangle freely. PA1 (2) Hook storage rod that cooperate with a receptacle, in which the main line and the leaders associated with it are coiled spirally. PA1 (3) Line storage drums PA1 (a) combined with hook magazines, where the complete longline is wound up on the drum; PA1 (b) with separate hook storage magazines, where hooks and/or leaders are mechanically coupled before the main line is wound up.
The main elements of the technical equipment utilizing basic storage types (1) and (2) include a hook-separating device with an added hook escape bar on which the hooks slide to the storage bar, and a long line hauler. The latter pulls the hooks through the hook separator onto the escape bar. The main line falls loose behind the hauler. Transport of the hooks from the escape bar onto the storage bars is generally effected by hand. Release upon dropping takes place spontaneously when pull is exerted on the main line.
A typical embodiment of the line hauler used in the arrangement is the wedge roller hauler of U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,617. The Autoline System of Mustad & Son A.S., 2801 Giovik, Norway is representative of a complete system using storage type (1).
A principal disadvantage of the storage principle of type (1) is that only flexurally limp braided line material may be used as the main line and possibly as the leader as well. Devices using storage type (1) are unsuitable for monofilament chemical fibers which have a bending elasticity and with which better catch results can often be obtained because of qualitatively different visual properties and little olfactory contamination as compared with braided material. Devices that use storage type (2) permit the use of flexurally elastic line material. This storage process, however, requires constant manual intervention. A successful system of this type, for example, is the BeGe system is Arbconstruction AB, Karlskrona, Sweden.
Devices which work independently of the properties of elasticity of the line material use storage type (3). A mechanized variant of the last type (3b) is based on the separation of hook and leader. The Miniline System of Mustad of Norway is representative of this type. The essential element of this system is a connecting member (U.S. Pat. 4,149,336), which is accessible to the grasp of a separating and coupling mechanism. The uncoupled leaders with hooks fall into storage containers. An essential disadvantage of this device is that the uncoupled leaders must be arranged in storage magazines by hand to prepare for the mechanized process of dropping the line. The same disadvantage is likewise found in a device in which a mechanically detachable and assemblable hook-shank coupling is used (Norwegian Patent No. 146,935). Here the main line and leader are stored on a vertical drum. The uncoupled hooks have to be placed in the magazine by hand. This principle has undergone a technical change by the Norwegian firm of Bjorshal International, Kristiansund, with the "Turboline" system.
A device using storage type (3a) employs a mechanically driven winch drum, one of whose flanges is formed by radial rods which are simultaneously used to store hooks. The main line with the leaders remaining thereon is stored on the winch drum (GB Pat. No. 1,459,473). This principle was put into practical use in the "Tyliner" system of the U.S. Marco firm of Seattle. The chief disadvantage of this storage method is that the hook-storage process is effected manually. When a leader approaches the storage drum, it is grasped by hand, pulled in the direction of pull of the main line and the hook slipped onto a radial rod located in a suitable position. When reeling off slowly, the hooks automatically slide from the storage rods. When reeling off rapidly in conjunction with mechanical baiting, the risk exists that the hooks will fly from the storage rods in uncontrolled fashion, thus presenting a further disadvantage.
Another device in conjunction with storage type (3a) is represented by a refinement of the abovementioned patent GB 1,459,473 in the direction of fully mechanized storages. This is disclosed in GB Pat. No. 2,120,061 which, in addition to the aforementioned winch with radially arranged hook storages discloses the use of a device through which the hook is mechanically guided to the site of collection, the periphery of the hook-storage flange. This device contains a turn-around roller and a guide device with spring mechanism which brings the hooks to the place where they are picked off, i.e., to the storage flange. How the hooks are moved on to the radial storage rods and, in addition, how they are supposed to be seated secured against centrifugal force in the storages, is not explained there in. Matters relating to orderly winding of the particular line systems are likewise basically not explained.
It is clear from the above methods hitherto adopted for the mechanized storage of monofilament long lines that no fully mechanized solutions yet exist.
In addition to the abovementioned arrangements relating to hauling in and storing lines, patents and arrangements likewise exist concerning processes for untwisting leaders and straightening out hooks.
For untwisting leaders, a vibrator by which the main line is set into high-frequency vibration is disclosed in SU patent No. 1,106,461. Another untwisting method, described in GB Pat. No. 2,124,863, uses rakes, acting in comblike fashion, through which the main line is drawn. A common method consists in that the long line is turned around vertically and in this position is drawn through a system of hard jets of water whose direction of blast is opposed to the direction of pull of the long line.
It is common to all untwisting methods mentioned that straightening proceeds from the hook end of the leader. Especially in the relatively most proven method by means of water jets, a great deal of energy is continuously consumed at low efficiency. For straightening out hooks, SU Pat. No. 1,106,661 uses a device which lays the hooks in a plane and, depending upon the left-hand or right-hand position of the spike, the hooks are guided to separate bars. The resultant alternating position of the hooks fails to make this principle accessible to all given hook storage concepts.
A hook-straightening tube, through which the whole longline is drawn, whose intake end is scarfed and provided with a slotted orifice, and whose diameter is smaller than the hook opening, is commonly used. GB Pat. Nos. 2,106,369 and 2,124,863 refer to this with different proposals for improvement. The chief disadvantage of this principle is that, with hook shapes which differ from a given standard type and often have better fishability, entanglements with the main line are produced.
The currently existing numerous theoretical detailed accomplishments have led to many mechanized long line systems effective in practice in special applications as indicated in the examples mentioned above. For a variety of operating conditions, thus including inshore fishing on smaller vessels, no conclusive fully mechanized accomplishment that is likewise capable of handling monofilament longlines has hitherto been disclosed.